


Jealous of the Songbird

by dayqiow



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, this tag needed more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayqiow/pseuds/dayqiow
Summary: Victor isn't happy with the new addition to their crew.  Roman reassures him that he only has eyes for one person.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	Jealous of the Songbird

Anger. 

That’s the emotion that was flooding throughout Victor’s body, that was causing his blood to boil, dark eyes squinted in the direction of Roman’s ( precious ) little songbird. One second, he’d had Roman curled around one scarred finger, all attention on ( Victor ), and then this little bitch showed up, and now? Now it wasn’t all about him. His songbird. Her voice, her look, her. He wasn’t a fool; Victor knew there was no romantic inclination towards her, nothing sexual amidst them, but that didn’t matter, not to him. His praise was what took Victor’s breath away, and when it was focused on another, especially on someone at a lower standard than him? That was it. She was ( nothing ); someone Roman had taken off the streets, an uncommon gesture of ( pity ). Perhaps she was a decent singer, but his judgement would be forever clouded by his distrust, by his hatred, by his ( jealousy ). And he had every fucking right to be jealous.

Another roll of his eyes, the blade in his hand delicately trailing along his skin, digging a tad deeper into the flesh with every word, with every ( smile ) he heard in the next room until . . .-a sigh of release. The blood was flowing freely now, and he grabbed one of the napkins from the table ( God forbid he allow his blood to stain Roman’s ‘amazing tablecloth from Egypt, ‘kay’. ) He wasn’t a heavy bleeder, not on his palm, and perhaps that’s why he chose that spot. His last kill hadn’t been a thrill, hadn’t been something he was particularly proud of. Too quick, too easy, not ( delicious ). The one on his thigh? Oh, that had been a ( memory ) he wouldn’t forget, not anytime soon. The first mark he had allowed Roman to make on him, the first time he had stayed in Roman’s bed without leaving in the middle of the night. Sure, he had complained about the blood-stained sheets the next morning, but when Victor had nipped at his earlobe, calloused hands creeping ( lower ), all complaints had died. New sheets were ordered the next day, of course.

He tossed the crimson stained napkin into the bin beside him, eyes flickering down to the fresh wound on his palm, when footsteps caught his attention, and a smile twitched up on his lips when he caught sight of his Roman. Said smile was quickly butchered when Dinah followed in after him. Was this his punishment for all the shit he’s done? He’d prefer dying and being sent to hell over this torture. “Boss.” He greeted, wrapping the gauze around his palm before returning the supplies into the first aid kit, moving onto his feet. “Birdy.” His voice was short, filled with annoyance, and she looked as if she couldn’t care less, which. . .-didn’t help his opinion on her. “Go, go, songbird. Just remember what we discussed, ‘kay?” Roman’s voice broke the tension in the room ( or attempted to do so ) and the bird was quickly leaving with a nod and some added pep to her step. “And what was this discussion I missed?” Left out yet again? Was he surprised? Not at all.

“Now, now, Victor--”, Roman started with a laugh, eyes trailing down towards the bandage upon Victor’s hand, and he’s gently taking it into his own. “Can’t wait to see how this one turns out.” He murmured, raising the hand up so he could run his lips over the bruised knuckles. That little gesture had Victor goddamned weak in the knees. Throughout the time they’ve been working together, the affection between them had grown, the trust, the ( dare he say ) love. It was evident when they were alone together; but in front of others? It wasn’t as prominent. It couldn’t be, not when they both had reputations to keep up. The crime lord and the tally marked serial killer, a delicious pairing. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” His free hand was raised, easily slipping Roman’s glasses from his face and setting them onto the table, careful not to place a scratch upon them. God knows it’d break his prideful heart. “I still don’t trust her.” The laugh from his boss was expected, and he fought the urge to pull away from him, instead choosing what was more natural, raising his arms up to loop them around Roman’s neck, eyes ( staring ) into his own. “You know I can’t help but worry about you, about the business.” About us. 

“I was only talking to her about the upcoming show, lovely.” Roman’s voice was softer this time, and he ( only ) spoke to Victor like this, and most of the tension in Vic’s body melted away with it. “You know I’m only keeping her around for her voice.” Another promise, a soft brush of lips to his temple. “You have ( nothing ) to be worried about.” And, Jesus Christ, that was all it took, wasn’t it? Victor was positive this discussion would happen again at a later date, but right now his main focus was how good Roman’s lips felt against his own, how their bodies melted together perfectly. 

Love.

“I don’t think you understand what I feel for you.” It wasn’t the ‘best’ relationship, by any means, but they worked well together, they suited each other, they were ( made ) for each other. The possessiveness, the danger, the addiction; it was all Victor wanted, and if need be, he would lay down his life for the other. How could two violent men be so gentle with each other, so loving? No one knew the answer, especially them, but there was no complaining. “You know I’m in love with you.” The word was drawled out, and it was only ever used with ( him ). His reward for his honesty was another kiss, a gentle caress, and he was hooked. “And you know that I love you.” That was all he needed from the other man, that reassurance, that was good enough for him. And he’s lowering his arms, one hand taking ahold of Roman’s and leading him into their bedroom to give him a reward of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Kaz!
> 
> if you'd like to discuss anything, or leave requests, let me know in the comments !
> 
> also my twitter is @/dayqiow, if you'd like to follow !


End file.
